Breaking Routine
by Aciddrop Kitty
Summary: A Kaitou and a Detective on a roof... Surely you've heard this one before...? Girl!Shinichi is irritated and Kaito fails. Gender-bender, AU


_Important Authors Note: If you think you've read this before, you probably have. I accidentally uploaded a chapter of another other story to this one like an idiot. I deleted the mistake chapter, but the site decided to make it look like I've updated this even though I haven't. I am so sorry you guys have to see this again, it needs to go back in the archives and be hidden forever. Once again, I'm super sorry about this.  
_

_Disclaimer: If I owned DC/CC or MK, Kaito and Shinichi would have teamed up by now and Aoko would brush her hair._

Breaking Routine

* * *

Once again the infamous phantom thief Kid found himself cornered an a rooftop under the laughing moon. His most dangerous adversary stood before him with a slight smirk. Kudo Sanashi, more affectionately referred to as Tantei-chan, had him at a standstill.

_She's in fine form tonight,_ he thought cheerfully.

Kaito hadn't even been able to obtain the Crimson Eyes (not that it mattered, he'd already known the earrings weren't Pandora), before she singled him out and sent him running on the defensive. Relentless as ever, she'd been two steps ahead of him at every turn, forcing him to the limits of his creativity and skill. One mistake and she'd have caught him for good. The thief expected nothing less from his favorite detective.

Exhilarating as they were dangerous, their cat and mouse duets were by far the most enjoyable part of his career. But sadly the game would soon be at an end, another loss for his lovely detective. She was fast but he was even faster, and all her efforts were for naught now that they'd reached the roof. The night sky was his domain, they'd played out this scene far to many times not to know the ending. But even when she knew she was beat, Tantei-chan wasn't the type to give up, and he inundated in rush of it.

The slowly play came to a crescendo as they faced each other. He stood tall on the chimney, hands in his pockets, bright backdrop of Tokyo obscuring his features but for his Cheshire grin and the trademark monocle that reflected the moon, carefully staged for the most ethereal effect. Kaito waited, carefully watching for the move he knew was coming, though if he happened to be admiring her as well, it was merely a coincidence.

Her endless blue eyes narrowed in determination, gaze cutting through the night focused on him. A soft breeze played with the strands of dark hair that framed her face, escaping the band that kept the rest at bay, and he had the strange inclination to brush them away. Her clothing, while casual and perfect for a chase was quite fitting. She managed to look perfect in the simple jeans, t-shirt and light jacket, modest and plain as it was (not that he was checking her out or anything). His grin grew wider as she crouched ready to strike, infamous watch pointed at him.

The noise of the city below was muffled and forgotten, all silent save Tantei-chan's labored breaths and the cascading waves of white fabric ruffling. Moon full and high for their midnight showdown, they prepared to play their final hands in the sudden-death match when suddenly her eyes widened and she launched at him.

Unprepared for the uncharacteristic assault, Kaito failed to react to the sudden movement and found himself violently yanked from the ledge. His back slammed hard against the wall of the stairwell as he landed only to be jolted again as Tantei-chan landed haphazardly on top of him. Before he could utter a sound of pain or a come up with an appropriately witty response, his mind went blank.

Warm lips had been crushed against his own and he was being thoroughly kissed.

_Huh?_

An intense heat slowly curled inside him, gently consuming him an a haze as Kaito began to melt. Hotter and hotter it grew becoming almost unbearable as a soft, warm body slowly weaved itself around him, neatly trapping him as it pressed up against him. Confidant hands slid onto his chest, tightly clutching his shirt in desperation as he was pulled even deeper into the kiss. Whatever moans of pleasure may have escaped him were choked by the hot mouth on his own, as a tongue brushed his own. It was all he could do to collapse into the searing saccharine blaze.

He was only vaguely aware that it was his irascible Tantei-chan who was causing the flames, wondrous and confusing as it was he didn't question it. The feeling of her against him was entirely too addictive and he savored it despite the scarring burns he knew would come later. Somewhere in the back of his mind a small incredulous voice whined, telling him that he, Kaitou Kid, should be the one in control of any and all sojourns of passion. He ignored it.

Then as quickly as it had come, the pressure was gone, and the warmth fled him. Lips bruised and face flushed, he lie against the cool stone. Panting heavily to catch the breath his siren had stolen, he tried to calm his pounding heart. At some unknown point the traitorous organ had begun beating so rapidly he was sure it was about to burst.

_Where had she learned to kiss like that? _She must have had practice. This though made him fiercely jealous of whomever her soft lips had touched...

Slowly opening eyes, only slightly concerned that he couldn't remember when he'd let them slip shut, he looked up into the moonlight framed face of Tantei-chan, and endless blue eyes stared back.

She looked irritated.

A bolt of lightning hit him and he snapped back to his senses.

In a flutter of quick movements, his hands danced around his coat, ignoring the shock of finding they lacked handcuffs, he preformed a quick inventory. Poker-face beyond shattered by this point, Kaito felt little shame in gaping at the detective sitting before him.

"I didn't take anything," she deadpanned, crossing her arms.

"Why not?" he asked stupidly, painfully aware of how pathetic it sounded. Then he mentally pouted. It really wasn't fair that he was in such an unwound state of astonishment while Tantei-chan lacked even the faintest trace of a blush.

_Wasn't she prone to blushing at the slightest hint of embarrassment? Why was he the flustered one?_

"Stupid thief," she rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "You don't have the slightest clue why I did that, do you?"

He blinked up at the scowling detective. He managed to curb the impulse to blurt out 'no' just in time. Sitting up properly, Kaito rearranged his suit, casually dusting imaginary dirt off the pristine white fabric. Then, in an utterly doomed attempt to save-face, he smiled in what he hoped was a mysterious manner and replied in his silkiest voice, "I suppose it can't be helped, though you did put forth a valiant effort. It was always inevitable in the end, but don't worry, I won't hold it against you Tantei-chan."

"Hold it against me?" She raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Of course not. It's only natural that a young lady such as yourself would fall for my inescapable charms." He took her hand, fixing the look that had made a million fan girls faint upon her at full strength.

It had no effect. He contemplated if it was too late to toss himself off of the roof 'forgetting' his hang-glider as she took back her hand with more force than neccisary.

"A certain group of individuals wants me dead."

He blinked. That was random.

"They no doubt set up snipers at the heist location, but because I found you out before the theft, they missed us and obviously sent someone to look around. Just before I tackled you I noticed one of them heading to the stairs," she motioned to a skylight a few yards away. "Luckily he didn't notice me, but that didn't give me much time to think of a plan."

"And your fist thought was to kiss me? I'm afraid you aren't quite being honest with your self, Tantei-chan." He shook his head in amusement. His charm still wasn't working on her, damn it!

"No actually, my first idea was to knock us both off the roof so you'd have to save us with one of your tricks. Unfortunately that would have made to much noise and increased the chances of being shot at," she explained clinically.

"I realized that the best bet would be to hide, making him think he had the wrong building. I knew you'd either block my dart or try to escape and give us away, so with no time to explain I had to keep you quiet somehow. Thus, I kissed you. Believe me if I had another option I would have taken it, stupid thief."

Kaito felt his chest tighten. She'd just emotionlessly brushed him off as something uncomfortable but necessary, like a vaccination. He felt something crack. Then a sudden cold washed over him, and inexplicable heavy sinking feeling churned in his stomach.

He should have been insulted, maybe irritated or possibly understanding, but he shouldn't feel... whatever it was that had come over him.

Then a new wave of nausea rolled over him, but this time in clearly defined dread. Kaito almost lost his poker-face for the second time that night as the realization of the true situation slowly dawned on him. Maybe she was being chased by some group, but there was no guarantee that Tantei-chan would appear at a Kid heist. She rarely if ever bothered with thieves, it made no sense for them to go after her at one of his here. That meant they were after him. He was horrified, not because of what it meant for him, but because Tantei-chan could have been caught in it.

The men who killed his father were back. They were after his head and it was highly unlikely that they'd spare an unlucky detective who just happened to be in the way. Dear God, if Tantei-chan hadn't been so sharp...

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Good job Kaito, letting your foolish games threaten the lives of innocents... What ever happened to 'no one gets hurt on a Kid heist', huh? How could you be so careless, you idiot! You aren't doing this to have fun and pursue your on silly whims or have you forgotten that? You got carried away and as a result the girl you love almost got killed!_

_...wait a minute! Love? When-?_

"If you're waiting for me to try and catch you, you'll be waiting all night," the detective's voice broke through his morbid thoughts.

_Damn it! He'd spaced out again!_

"Call me old fashioned, but I think one chase and barely escaping an assassin is enough excitement for one night. Besides, an idiot thief just stole my first kiss and I feel slightly traumatized."

_Her first kiss? Him? But that...! Why would...?_

She turned to the door to leave, stopped only by his gloved hand on hers. The action caught them both off guard.

She studied her now captured limb for a moment before sighing wearily and focusing those tired but ever intense blue eyes on him again. Brimming with a deep sorrow, they echoed endless years she couldn't have possibly have seen. Kaito shivered in the wake of that stare.

"I should have known better than to try and fool a thief," She smiled mournfully, bowing her head.

_What was she talking about?_

"It's only fair that know; you may have been the target, but there's more than one name on their list."

He ran over her words, brows knitting together in momentary confusion as little bits and pieces of knowledge combined with observations and a few scarce facts. He didn't have a complete picture, but the puzzle pieces were all there.

_Wait... had she read his mind earlier?_

"Look at me!" she grinned falsely in an excellent rendition of his poker-face. "Trying to console a thief... What kind of a detective am I?"

"The very best, Tantei-chan. Holmes himself would be humbled," he thoughtlessly and sincerely assured her, felling vindicated by a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

"And Lupin would think you're mad," She retorted, looking away irritably.

"We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad," he pressed his finger to her lips quieting her protests, "You must be or you wouldn't have come here."

Her face was now a lovely crimson. He winked for effect and pulled her close as she spluttered. Unable to resist, he planted a light kiss on her forehead. She immediately froze.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you may be right," she admitted at last before pulling herself free. There was an eerie calmness about her that made Kaito shiver.

"I am mad. So mad that I think I may or may not know a few things about a box."

"A box, Tantei-chan?" he frowned on the inside. What was her game? Why wasn't she throwing a fit?

"A Greek story about a box and a curious girl... or a convoluted metaphor. I think I might know a thing or two about it, but then I may be mad." With that she turned and walked through the door. It slammed loudly behind her leaving Kaito alone with her words. After a few moments his eyes widened and he cursed.

_Holy- she knew! She knew and might have told him something vital but he'd blown his chance at getting any information by playing with her!_ Still, a rather large part of him didn't regret kissing her once more.

_Damnit all, Sanashi was evil when she was pissed!_

For some reason that only turned him on more.

* * *

_A/N: This is random. And fangirly. And a horrible foray into the 'romantical' fourm. I have no excuse for this except... I'm crazy? Forgive me. Why did I turn Shinichi into a girl? I dunno, I felt like it. By the way, 'Sana' means truth and 'shi' means death. This amuses me. Because you needed to know that. Ok, I'm gonna go hide in shame now.  
_


End file.
